The invention relates to a blow molding machine readily adjustable for a variety of molds.
At the sizing station of a blow molding machine, the blow mandrel has a cutting sleeve and rises and descends for sizing. Precise placement is needed so that upon its descent into the sizing plate opening, the sleeve smoothly cuts a uniform wall thickness in the parison neck. These requirements must be satisfied if several blow mandrels are arranged on one sizing unit which must be lowered into several sizing plate openings. Both in the case of single blow mandrel and with several blow mandrels on one sizing unit, time consuming adjusting work is required to match the mandrel to the appropriate opening.